A device of the kind defined above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,116, which is regarded as the closest prior art. The spray casing is divided into two parts, of which a forward one is fixedly mounted to the printing press frame and a rearward one is provided with the spray valves and can be position adjusted in relation to the forward one by a complicated arrangement.
Normally, however, a spray dampening device is an integrated unit, comprising a spray beam with the spray valves and the spray casing, mounted in the printing press frame. With a design of this type an adjustment of the position of the valves in relation to the roller is very awkward, and also the servicing of the valves and the cleaning of the entire device may be very difficult.
A certain improvement in the above respects has been obtained by having the spray casing and the spray beam with its valves as separate units, but still the above drawbacks have in principle not been eliminated.